


the sparrows can fly free now

by bandsthough (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, i cried while writing, this is sad as hell ok, this might be long or it might not be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bandsthough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry's gone. louis is broken. what now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sparrows can fly free now

Who cares what they think? Not me, that’s for sure.

A lie.

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.

A lie.

I don’t mind the pain, as long as I have you.

A lie.

I can take anything they throw at us, as long as you’re by my side.

A lie.

I’m proud to be with you.

A lie.

I’ll never leave you, Louis.

A lie.

I love you, Louis.

Was that a lie too?

 

Louis walked down the grubby streets of Los Angeles, not paying attention to where he was going. Not caring, either. He had to get out of the house. Harry was everywhere. In the meticulously organized pantry, in the bedroom sheets, tucked neatly underneath the mattress. In the bloodstains in the bathroom tub.  Louis felt tears on his cheeks and walked faster, trying to stave off the inevitable. A motorcycle roared down the nearly deserted street, and he looked up. There, right in front of him, was the very thing he’d been trying to avoid. The place they met.

Lucky’s tavern, three years ago. Sitting in a booth, and watching him from across the room. Watching him smile and flirt with the bartender. Watching the bartender reject him. Watching him look around the tavern, hoping no one saw that, and blushing when he saw Louis looking at him. He walked over to Louis’ booth. “I’m not gay,” he said. “Bullshit,” I said. “You might just be right,” he said, with one of those dazzling smiles he gave the bartender. “My name’s Harry, what’s yours?” “Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” “Harry Styles.” “Sounds like you strip in your spare time.” Harry laughed, and Louis smiled.

That was just the first of firsts. The first smile, the first laugh, the first conversation, the first promise to see each other again. The first wink, the first touch, the first promise of something more. The first date, the first kiss. The first time Louis fell in love. The first tattoo, the second tattoo, the twentieth tattoo. The first time he texted someone over 6000 times in a month. The first time he was beaten up because he preferred Harry, not a girl. The first time he watched Harry get bruised and broken for the same reason. The first time he could do nothing except watch.

Louis looked at the tavern, and let the tears flow freely.

 He woke up in the morning in his bed, having no recollection of getting home. The bed which was horribly empty now that Harry was gone. The one which still smelled like him. A lone tear trickled down Louis’s face. Zayn threw a pencil at him, and Louis jumped about three feet in the air. “I didn’t see you come in, Zayn. Didn’t you know it was polite to knock?” His voice cracked on the last syllable, and he winced. So much for sounding intimidating. “Look, Louis, don’t get bitchy with me. I brought your ass home at 2 in the morning, when I found you collapsed in front of a bar.” Another tear trickled down Louis’s face. Zayn lowered his voice, and said, “I’m sorry, Lou. I know how much you miss him. We all do. It’s been a month now, maybe you should get out of the house a little, maybe come see the boys again?” “It won’t be the same,” Louis whispered, dissolving into tears once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> i write slowly, sorry. it'll be updated, maybe.


End file.
